


灵魂下坠

by mikan_comeonsaysth



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Brothers, Forbidden Love, M/M, Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 14:45:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikan_comeonsaysth/pseuds/mikan_comeonsaysth
Summary: 英防车，夏天谷仓里的禁忌故事。哥哥詹姆斯/弟弟马克，有年龄操作和年代操作。





	灵魂下坠

# 

那团火终于沉了下去。

青年关上谷仓的门，把刺眼的金黄余晖也给挡在外头，可老旧木门并非严丝合缝，仍有一道光线斜斜地照进来。

“詹姆斯？”男孩小声呼唤他的哥哥。

青年詹姆斯挪了挪身体，被他挡住的那道光就落在了男孩汗津津的脸上，照亮那双宝石一样剔透的蓝眼睛。这是马克，十六岁，在去年十月份就成了法律意义上的成人，可在这个夏天，他的一切也都还像个幼稚孩子——在稻田里顶着烈日疯玩之后被汗打透的衬衣，制服短裤制服鞋，以及天真烂漫的眼神里藏着的懵懂爱恋。

詹姆斯引着马克到谷仓深处那一大片阴影里去，伸手摘掉男孩头上和衬衣扣子上挂着的几根稻草。他细心体贴的举动很快被自证是无用功，因为十几秒钟之后他就把马克压在地上一堆稻草里吻。他的黑眼睛在暗处显得更暗，里面满是激烈的赤裸裸的欲望。

马克还嫩，全无经验，詹姆斯几乎享有全部的主动权。他舔舐男孩的两排牙齿，用舌尖把它们撬开，捉住里面躲躲闪闪的那条小舌头，用力地吮吸。一点津液从马克的唇角流下来，又被詹姆斯连着汗液一起吻回去。

实在是太热了。

今年天气实属反常，不过六月底就热过了往年最热的时候，即便通风良好又遮阴的谷仓也热得好似火炉，高温蒸干了他们全部的理智。吻随着粗重的喘息和含混的呻吟渐渐变得激烈凌乱，马克跟着詹姆斯一起疯了起来，他们胡乱地彼此啃咬着。成串汗水从他们碾转贴合的脸颊之间流下去，分不清哪一滴是谁的。

他们在地上扭动翻滚着，搅得稻草屑四下纷飞，这简直就像两人被扔进热锅里煮，而上帝为这道好菜洒下了金色的胡椒。马克被呛得想打喷嚏，可詹姆斯不肯放开他。他的唇舌被啃噬，呼吸被掠夺，以至于发不出一点声音，他颤抖着挣扎着，泪水就在他的眼眶里打转，而掌控这一切的詹姆斯沉浸在这个吻之中闭着眼睛。

于是马克在一个滚烫的黄昏里绝望地咬了詹姆斯一口。

疼痛随着血腥味扩散开来，这让詹姆斯寻回了一丝清醒。他支起上半身，自上而下看见的一切都如当头棒喝，让他慌了神——与此相比，受一点痛和流一点血真是无关紧要的小事——他的弟弟躺在他身下，正紧紧捂着嘴巴不住地颤抖，大颗大颗的泪珠沿着脸颊淌下来，早上出门时还整洁如新的白衬衣此时又脏又皱地贴在身体上，看上去就像只被凌辱的小动物。可这名叫马克的小动物自上而下每个部分、内里外在每个细节又是那么致命地诱惑着他。

“马克……对不起，我……”詹姆斯抹掉自己唇角的鲜血，“如果你不愿意的话……”

如果你不愿意的话。

如果你不愿意的话，我就怎么样呢？我就不这么欺负你了？就还老老实实做你的哥哥？就再也不碰你一根指头？这不太现实，詹姆斯波特或许骗得过自己的脑子，但他绝对骗不过自己的鸡巴。那东西即使现在也硬得发痛，马克可怜兮兮的模样甚至让它更粗了一圈。

让人啼笑皆非的是，马克并未说自己愿意还是不愿意，而是一连打了十几个大喷嚏。

詹姆斯掏出自己的手帕来给男孩擦脸，心想好吧，这总比明示拒绝强多了。

“小混球儿，你可真是差点把我给吓萎了。”但反正詹姆斯就那么随便一说，他硬得很，现阶段他不可能萎得下去。

而马克却对着这话陷入了思考。

男孩隐约明白了詹姆斯在怕什么，也开始理解了自己此时投身的这项运动背后有怎样禁忌的含义。他想起学校里那些男孩聚在厕所里七嘴八舌地议论着什么，想起他们私下里传阅一些用包书纸遮去封皮的书，那些家伙有时严肃地探讨，有时发出刺耳的笑。他们的话题就是这件事，而这件事不是什么好事。

马克脸上浮现的迷茫让詹姆斯心慌，可心慌无用。他决心不再多想，也不希望马克再多想，所有世俗的条条框框被他抛到脑后，只有马克在他眼前。

詹姆斯又一次俯下身，去吻男孩汗湿的额头和刚刚擦净所以干燥的脸颊，然后重新吻住那双已经被磨肿的嘴唇。马克的口腔里还残余着他的血味，他转眼就喂进去更多。

男孩扭动起来，四肢都缠在青年壮硕的身体上，双手胡乱摸着。毫无章法的爱抚偶尔也能找对地方，尤其当马克摸到詹姆斯下面那硬邦邦的一块，并隔着裤子的布料不停抓挠时，快感冲昏了詹姆斯的头脑，让他失去了全部的耐心。

事实上今天早晨马克小同学还把衬衫扣子给扣串了，这孩子对书本之外的东西真的毫不上心，还是好哥哥詹姆斯看到之后一颗一颗帮他改过来的。可现在放了学，到了阳光照不到的角落里，詹姆斯不再耐着性子把它们给一颗一颗地解开，而是粗鲁地直接把衬衣下摆扯出来，然后手就那么钻进去。他沿着男孩细瘦的躯干向上摸，从胯骨突出的骨节摸到胸腔的最下沿，然后顺着分明的一根根肋骨往上攀，在所到之处都点起火。最终他摸到男孩胸前凸起的小果实，用两根指头使劲儿掐它。

马克在那一瞬间剧烈地震颤起来，喉咙里发出尖细的嘤咛，难耐地拱起了身体，扭动着，用自己同样撑起小帐篷的下身去蹭詹姆斯的。两根坚硬滚烫的家伙互相磨蹭着，聚集起的热仿佛下一刻就能将中间那几层布料给烧穿。詹姆斯把另一只手挪下去，先是坏心眼儿地顺着短裤的裤口进去掐了一把男孩儿腿间那两颗小囊袋，之后才从外面解开马克的腰带和裤扣，把裤子连着内裤一起扯下，随手扔到三米开外去。然后他把马克的衬衣也往上卷，卷到腋下位置，让男孩两片薄薄的胸肌和上面挺立的乳头也暴露在空气之中。他吻上去，用舌头舔，用牙齿咬，在男孩的颤抖和尖叫之中也解开自己的裤子，放出那根已经淌着前液的大东西。

“摸摸它，马克，宝贝儿……”

“……嗯……”

马克不是没见过詹姆斯的阴茎，他们一起泡过澡也一起撒过尿，可那些时候它都是软塌塌的一小块肉，而非现在全硬起来的样子。眼下它很粗，一只手几乎握不下，马克用两只手紧紧把它握住，手心的软肉挤压着柱身，这让詹姆斯舒服得轻哼出声。而詹姆斯也握住了马克的，他更直白一些，直接上上下下套弄起来，逼出男孩高亢的呻吟和激烈的颤抖。

马克很快就射了，高潮时半是爽快半是痛苦地在詹姆斯身下挣扎，浓稠的白浆随之喷溅得到处都是。最后马克累得几乎动不了了，也还有一些精液从铃口缓慢地流出来，滑下伞盖，淌进詹姆斯的手心。

男孩儿真的射了好多，这场面淫靡，但同样意味着青涩。

“……嘿我的小马克，你该不会从来都没自己弄过吧？”

“……”

马克不说话，但他的羞涩神情给了詹姆斯回答。

那一刻詹姆斯心中闪过许多杂乱的想法，他洋洋得意，也胆战心惊。他早在建议马克跟他到谷仓里玩时就想过，自己将在今天带着马克体验许许多多第一次，可他没有想到自己会在方方面面都成为马克的启蒙老师，他可教不会小男孩儿什么好东西，他只会带着他加速坠向地狱。

但那又怎么样呢？如果地狱意味着能和他心爱的男孩亲密交合，那地狱无疑也是天堂。

“嗨，我的宝贝马克，听我说……”詹姆斯嘴上做着青少年性教育，手也不歇着，赶在那些精液干涸之前将其收集起来，全都抹在男孩屁股缝儿里，“这是正常的生理冲动，谁都会有，你下次有感觉了，就可以试着自己弄一弄，会很舒服。不过我他妈的还是强烈建议你想弄的时候到我面前来，我能给你点儿……嗯，不一样的……”

“什么不一样……”

精液抹得差不多了，詹姆斯就用一根手指揉按着男孩下面那处穴口，在那些褶皱上面不停地画着圈，之后在某一圈突然挤进去一个指节。

“……啊啊！你在干什么？！詹姆斯？快出去！”男孩顿时像只被踩尾巴的猫一样挣扎了起来，无助地缩紧后穴试图将那入侵者给挤走，“那里好脏，不要碰……求你了……”

詹姆斯当然不会听他的，反而把指头推进更深处。

马克的消极反应和肠肉剧烈的收缩共同使詹姆斯的侵入动作变得艰难，可手指遭遇的阻力又让他浮想联翩，他下面的东西烫得好似一团火，又硬得几乎要爆炸。他迫不及待地想把真东西捅进马克的小屁股里干个痛快，那里面又紧又热，绝对会让他舒服得飘上天。可要是不打消马克的顾虑，他实在是做不到自顾自地爽，他几乎是看着马克长大，没法无视男孩的恐惧和痛苦。

詹姆斯试着安抚马克，咬他的乳头和锁骨，舔他的耳廓，压低声音在他耳边说话，说别怕，说这根本就不脏，说我保证会让你舒服，绝不会把你弄疼。詹姆斯把自己那根东西形容成一支温柔的魔法棒，把即将发生的坏事形容成世间最最美好的体验。这座破谷仓并非伊甸园，詹姆斯也不是那条引诱人类堕落的蛇，蛇好赖还知道关于禁果的一切、有的放矢地说谎，詹姆斯甚至不知道自己的哪些话会是在说谎。这是马克的第一次，也是他的。

马克仍未给出任何积极的回应。后穴被入侵的不适感让一股强烈的不安从他身体内部蔓延开来，他颤抖和啜泣，却只能紧紧缠在詹姆斯身上颤抖和啜泣。他的哥哥就是他眼下唯一的支撑。

整个开拓的过程都在马克的抗拒之下进行。

詹姆斯用三根手指操弄马克的后穴时，马克哭叫得更加厉害，生性安静的男孩子恐怕从未这样激动地发声。事实上他先前射出那么多精液提供了足够的润滑，此时下面被扩张得很好，他的身体已经诚实地随着詹姆斯的抽插动作颤抖着，肠肉也热情地吮吸着詹姆斯的手指们，唯独嘴上还在反抗。甚至那哭声里面已经夹杂着难耐的呻吟了，他也还是不停地叫詹姆斯出去。

……他妈的。詹姆斯知道马克的不安仍未被驱散，可他已经好话说尽，谎话也说尽了。

詹姆斯有那么一刻想直接操进去算了，让这小东西哭去吧。可眼下还有最后一点落日余晖照进谷仓，他们所处的位置并非绝对黑暗，他还看得清马克哭得皱巴巴的脸。

男孩早已经长开了，可掉起眼泪来还是和小不点儿时的哭相莫名地重合。

詹姆斯一直是个好哥哥，他很少会真的让马克失望或难过——当然，故意捉弄小孩是另一码事——所以马克这样子真的让他沮丧。操他妈的，上次这孩子哭成这样是什么时候来着？

哦，那是马克六岁那年知道他们两个长大以后会各自成婚，而非自己成为哥哥的新娘时。

詹姆斯于是意识到，自己并非是好话说尽，有些最关键的反而漏掉忘了说。

“……马克你听着，”詹姆斯紧紧抱住他的男孩儿，也拥抱汗水、灰尘和稻草，拥抱在夏日黄昏盛开的爱情，“我爱你。如果你还记得你小时候想要什么……我现在和以后都给你。”

果不其然，满足愿望能止小儿啼哭，马克闻言立即收了泪，转眼就破涕而笑。

其实有那么一两分钟，马克的笑容里仍有痛苦——

“书上说只有男人和女人才能结婚，只有女人能跟男人……那个。”

“可我们已经在‘那个’了。”詹姆斯故意重复了马克的回避说法，这让原本就面颊滚烫的男孩在晦暗光线下脸红得几乎发亮，“乖一点，宝贝儿，我们把事情做完，然后回去我陪你把书撕了。好吗？”

但那痛苦很快消失无踪了。

“好。”马克最终点头。

后来门缝里不再有阳光洒进来了，昏暗谷仓的稻草堆里交叠着两副汗湿的躯体。

青年詹姆斯压着他的男孩。这是马克，十六岁，衬衣短裤制服鞋都被扒得一干二净，透亮的蓝眼睛在暗处看上去也像是黑的，那里面藏着的懵懂爱恋即将和肉欲共同驱动一场……“那个”。

“詹姆斯？”男孩小声呼唤他的哥哥。

青年将自己的硬物抵在男孩子下面微微张开着的穴口。那处本能地收缩起来，将阴茎圆润的头部吸住一点点，严丝合缝地。詹姆斯把马克的双腿和屁股拉高，自己的胯部则往下压。

那团火终于沉了下去。

THE END

美咸

2019.6


End file.
